Along Came Another Spider
by CheesyBoi21
Summary: When Shouta Aizawa decided to teach at U.A., the last thing he expected was to meet someone like him, let alone teach them.
1. Issue One: A Tale Most Astonishing

**Shouta Aizawa spent most of his career working alone. He preferred it that way. Let him better go unnoticed. But when he became a teacher at U.A., he never expected that he would end up teaching**** someone _exactly _like him.**

_

When Shouta Aizawa signed up to teach at U.A., if you told him at the time how much trouble it would end up being, he never would have agreed to do it. Still, he put his all into it, and if anyone disagreed with how he did things, they would be told to go jump into a river with concrete socks on. Hell, he even expelled an entire class one year on their first day. The principal wasn't very happy with that, but Aizawa personally couldn't care less.

He was getting a new class today. After just five minutes, he was contemplating expelling them all just to save himself the trouble. The loud blonde boy was on the fast track to being his least favorite. However, Principal Nedzu probably wouldn't tolerate that _twice, _so he sucked it up, and got out of his sleeping bag in order to introduce himself.

After telling them to get their asses dressed and outside, lest they be expelled, he told them to get to work and promptly shattered their expectations for how the rest of their education would be.

To their credit, the kids did pretty well. The girl with the ponytail came up with a lot of creative solutions to the challenges presented to her, using her quirk to the fullest, and for all his talk and bravado, the loud blonde kid was more than able to back up his bold claims.

That kid with the green hair was acting weird, though. He saw how he performed during the practical, so he knows that he should be scoring better than he is. For whatever reason, he's been holding back. We can't have that can we?

"Midoriya."

"Huh? Um...yes sir?"

"If you don't get first place, I'm expelling you on the spot."

If there was one thing Aizawa enjoyed about his job, it was putting the fear of god into unsuspecting students. He always cherished seeing them realize exactly what's at stake. Midoriya seemed to be taking this especially seriously now. He decided to double check the previous scores on the ball throw while he worked when he heard a sharp crack. Aizawa looked back up to see the score counter in the process of calculating Midoriya's score and the ball no longer in his hand.

'1,000...2,000...3,000..._much _better.'

With a final score of 3,283.5 meters on the ball throw, Aizawa decides that Midoriya is far from lacking in potential.

If only he could figure out what it was that made his head hurt everytime he looked at him.

Issue One: A Tale Most Astonishing

**So.**

**This is a thing.**

**This is an idea I had that I'd figure I'd give a shot at writing.**

**This is my first story, so I can't promise it'll be any good, or that it'll go anywhere, _or _that I'll ever finish it, cause I both have ADHD and am a chronic procrastinator, but I promise to try.**

**Have a great night, All.**


	2. Issue Two: The Beginning

**Izuku Midoriya POV**

"...In other news, there have been no sightings of the masked vigilante Recluse for years now. Authorities believe he has likely given up vigilantism and reentered the workforce. Possibly due-"

"_Izuku! Breakfast's ready!_"

"Coming, mom!"

I turn off the T.V. and head into the kitchen. Looks like she made eggs and bacon. Dad loved those. I thank her for the meal and then start digging in. It's delicious. Then again, so is everything she makes.

"So, it sounded like you were thrashing around in your sleep. Is everything alright sweetie?"

The question caught me off guard, leaving me unable to answer. No, wait, that might be the eggs. I swallow what I'm eating so I can reply. "I'm fine, just felt a little off." I see her frown turn into a smile, so I guess that satisfied her.

My hand goes for the glass before it can even begin gaining momentum.

"Oh! Nice reflexes."

It happened again. Ever since a few months ago, I've...changed physically. Gotten stronger, faster, been more alert. It's the strangest thing. I mean, I thought I was going to spend my whole life quirkless, but in one night, suddenly I've got more power than I ever imagined. I'm not really complaining, though. Suddenly, I've got what I need to be what I've always wanted to be. I'm not going to screw it up.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

**"_OI, DEKU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG IT TO SCHOOL!"_**

Right on time.

I open the door to greet the man who's volume dial is always set to 11, my childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Bout time you got your ass up. You got up late. We gotta haul if we don't wanna be late."

Same old Bakugo. Never letting me fall behind. "Just a second! I still have to grab my pack!"

"Hurry up or I'm leaving your ass behind!"

I grab my pack and head out the door, wishing mom goodbye on my way out. It finally hits me that I did it. I made it into U.A.. I accomplished the first step of my dream. I'm officially on the path to becom-"Oi, Deku." Aaaanndd there goes that train of thought. "Huh?"

"How ya feelin'? Any changes?"

He's asked that everyday since my powers first showed up. I think about it for a second. "My wrists are a little itchy, but nothing new overall."

"Hmm. Well, whatever. Let's keep going. I ain't gettin' a black mark on my perfect record 'cause your ass can't keep up."

"What do you think they'll have us do today?"

"I dunno, dumbass. I can't see the future."

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**


End file.
